Apocalyptic Love
by MusicIsMyVenom
Summary: Story has ended due to lack of ideas and lack of interest. Sorry guys.
1. Realization

Gunshots echo out and bounce off the abandoned cars and trucks, bullet shells drop to the ground with a high-pitched ring, the strong breeze of a coming storm rushes through the leaves of the sturdy trees and wisps through the hair of the four survivors. A husky, black health teacher; a mother-like and caring black news reporter; a former conman with a haunting past; and a mechanic with a kick-zombie-ass attitude.

"Don't shoot the cars. The alarms will go off." Ellis, the mechanic with his thick Georgia accent, warns. A low, growl erupts from the nearby forest.

"I hear a Hunter." Coach, the health coach, whispers.

The four are careful with each step, gripping weapons in their hands. A terrifying scream sneaks up from behind them and Ellis drops to the ground, trying not to scream.

"It's got me!" the hick yells.

The Hunter is straddling him, clawing at the bare skin of his torso. Blood dripping down in several places.

Repeated gunshots ring out and the Hunter falls sideways, laying limp.

The Southern mechanic grabs his abdomen, full of abrasions and lacerations, and rolls over in pain.

"Oh shit." He winces, a quiet whimper leaving his lips.

"Ellis!" Rochelle, the news reporter, gasps, rushing over. The hick covers his eyes with his palms and holds his breath.

"How bad is it?" he asks, a humorous tone to his voice and a slight smile on his lips.

"Good Ol' Ellis, making the best out of a bad situation." Coach states, tossing Ro a bandana.

She wipes the blood off of the hick, staining his t-shirt and skin. He hides a whine as the pain sharpens some, then subsides. She grabs the first-aid kit from her back and wraps up his stomach.

"You'll be okay." Rochelle assures, helping him up.

Ellis steadies himself and takes his gun from Nick, who picked it up from the muddy ground.

"Thanks." The hick mutters to the former conman.

"There's a safe house right up ahead." Coach informs the group, reloading his shotgun.

The group quietly sneaks over to the safe house, killing a few more rotting zombies and one Boomer along the way.

Coach pushes open the metal door and shuts it tight when the team is all in the safe house.

Nick leans against the wall and slides down slowly.

"We made it." Rochelle says with a smile.

"Yeah, only across the bridge." Nick sighs with frustration.

"There's a carnival after this, apparently The Midnight Riders were gonna perform." Rochelle replies, looking at a flyer she picked up from the last safe house.

"Man, they're amazing." Ellis says, rubbing his bandaged abdomen.

"Hell yeah! Got all their albums!" Coach comments with excitement.

"A bed." Nick says, looking into the other room of the safe house.

"Are you serious?" Ellis asks, rushing over.

"Yes!" he adds, smiling.

"You and Nick kept watch last time, me and Ro will take turns tonight." Coach tells Ellis.

"Nah, we can take another night. Right, Ellis?" Nick asks.

"Uh…" Ellis stutters.

"No, you guys need your sleep." Ro says, "Go to sleep." She orders.

The young hick and conman go into the other room, giving in to the motherly news reporter, making sure they have their guns by their sides.

"Can you believe how far we've come?" Ellis asks, taking off his hat and boots, getting under the covers.

"Can you believe how far we have left?" Nick asks, impatiently.

"Damn three-thousand dollar suit, covered in mud, sewer water, and zombie blood shit." The conman adds, taking his suit coat off and throwing it on the ground. Ellis acknowledges the difference between his; oil-stained pale yellow t-shirt with a _Bull Shifters _logo, work boots, un-buttoned overalls, and blue-and-white cap with his mechanic company logo, and Nick's attire; an expensive (used to be)white suit with a blue button-down shirt underneath, a few gold rings, and nice leather shoes.

The conman takes off his shoes and lays under the covers next to the hick.

"Nick?" Ellis asks in the darkness, laying on his side, staring at the wall.

"Yeah?" Nicks asks, staring at the opposite wall.

"Once me n' Keith…we were at the gas station and he has this crazy idea of stealing somethin', so we hid candy bars n' a jug a soda in our jackets 'n ran out. But the funny part is that some of his candy bars fell and they tackled us. The police came n' talked to us. That was a good day." Ellis explains with a smile across his lips.

"Ellis, did I ever tell you about my life before this…damn apocalypse?" Nick blurts, rolling over and looking at Ellis.

"No…" Ellis squeaks.

"Well, my ex-wife and I were in the middle of a fight and I was driving from Las Vegas and through Savannah when it happened. I thought about calling her…and I did. You know where I'm getting at?" Nick tells Ellis.

"Um…not really." The hick hesitates.

"I'm sayin' that sometimes, even if you aren't fond of someone, it may be the only person you have left." Nick stares into Ellis' eyes and sighs.

"You guys are the only people I have left." Nick adds. He runs a hand through his dark-brown hair and gazes at the ceiling.

"I always talk about Keith…but…I don't know if he's okay…" The southern accent silences the room and after a long moment, you can hear soft, steady breathing on Nick's side. Another sigh escapes Nick's lips and he slowly drifts into the haunted memories in his dreams.***


	2. Confession

Nick awakes with a groan in the middle of the night. Another  
>nightmare, damn. He looks over to his side at Ellis, who's gently breathing and<br>is curled up with his gun. It's dark in the safe house. Nick turns on his  
>flashlight and gets up, goes into the other part of the house where Coach and<br>Ro are keeping watch. Ro is sitting on the floor, leaning her head against the  
>wall, her gun in her lap. Coach is stretching his neck by rolling his head<br>around. He spots Nick.

"Whatcha' doin' up?" he asks Nick, catching Rochelle's  
>attention.<p>

"Couldn't sleep." He replies.

"Want to switch out?"  
>Coach offers.<p>

"Sure." He says. Picking up two pistols, he sits across from  
>Ro on the other side of the room. Coach goes into the room where Ellis is.<p>

The two are silent until the snoring of Coach fills the  
>room.<p>

"I know you like him." Ro speaks up, smiling. Nick turns off  
>his flashlight to hide the blush on his cheeks.<p>

"Who?" he replies.

"Ellis." She whispers.

" He really likes you, I know why you're so bitter towards  
>him." She adds.<p>

Nick is silent.

"You're afraid. Afraid of your feelings. Afraid that you  
>like a guy. Afraid that he likes you back." she explains.<p>

"Why are girls so smart, damn." He mutters. She giggles. She  
>gets up and walks over to him, sitting by his side.<p>

"You need to treat him right, like he's the most beautiful  
>girl in the world." She says.<p>

"My wife always told me that I could be a really good kisser  
>if I practiced." He chortles, looking at the ceiling.<p>

"For some people it does just take practice." Ro agrees.

"Ro, would it be weird…if I…if I practiced on you? I mean it  
>wouldn't mean anything…I just need someone's opinion." He asks awkwardly.<p>

"I guess not, I mean  
>I know you like Ellis." Rochelle replies, looking at Nick. Nick turns his head<br>towards Rochelle. Slowly, he closes his eyes and leans forward. Their lips meet  
>delicately. Nick's hand caresses Ro's cheek as they both deepen the kiss.<br>Rochelle's eye slowly opens to peek at him but she notices Ellis in the  
>doorway, mouth open in shock and eyes full of betrayal and pain. She pulls back<br>quickly and stands up. Nick's eyes open and he looks up at Ro.

"What?" he asks and looks behind him. He sees Ellis and  
>stands up as well.<p>

"Ellis, it's not what it looks like." He says.

"Really it's not." Ro adds quickly.

Tears stain Ellis' cheeks as he wipes them away.

"Why…?" Ellis' squeaks.

"This wasn't…we weren't… Ellis this meant nothing." Nick  
>stutters.<p>

Ellis falls to the floor with defeat as his feelings pour  
>out and down his face. Ro goes to hide in the room with tears in her own eyes<br>after whispering an apology to Nick.

Nick rushes over to Ellis and sits next to him. He pulls  
>Ellis into a hug and cradles him.<p>

"Ellis that kiss meant nothing…it's a long story." He  
>explains. The crying hick sniffs. Nick wipes away the hick's tears and pets his<br>hair.

"If you want to know the truth, I was practicing. It sounds  
>lame. Come on, kid. You gotta' believe me." The conman exclaims.<p>

The hick sniffs again and looks up at Nick.

"Practicing for who?" he asks. He's stopped crying now and  
>leans his head on the conman's shoulder. Nick leans his forehead on Ellis', his<br>hand on the back of the hick's neck running his fingers through his dusty brown  
>hair, his other hand holding Ellis close.<p>

"You." He whispers to the hick's lips. Ellis' eyes glow with  
>love. The conman smiles. Ellis' hugs Nick's neck and pulls his face closer.<br>Their lips meet with passion. The rest of the world seems to fade as both of  
>their lips slightly part and their tongues start to do a dance together. Ellis'<br>hand disappears up the conman's shirt and starts to unbutton it. Nick moans  
>quietly as Ellis' hand rubs the conman's chest, being careful of the bandages<br>across his abdomen. Nick lifts the hick's shirt over his head and smothers his  
>torso with desire. The hick's legs wrap around the conman as Nick lays Ellis on<br>his back. His hips push against the hick's, causing a moan to escape both of  
>their lips.<p>

"I love you." Ellis whimpers.

"I love you too." Nick whispers.


	3. Another Day, Another Horde

Nick sways an open chocolate bar above Coach's sleeping face.

"Hey Coach, there's candy right in front of ya', wake up." he commands.

As if on cue, Coach's eyes open and he takes the chocolate from Nick.

"Thanks." Coach says groggily.

Rochelle is talking to Ellis about last night and he gives her a quick hug. It was all a huge misunderstanding.

The survivors reload their weapons and take an extra melee weapon with them. They start on their way to the plantation house.

"Heard there was rescue up there." Coach had said.

Many undead roam this plank country which freaked Nick out a little. He wasn't a country boy and wasn't a fan of it either. Only encountering a couple of Hunters, one Spitter, one Boomer, and one Charger had left them feeling lucky.

"Plantation house up ahead!" Rochelle informs.

Coach takes the lead and Nick is watching the back. They get some supplies from the plantation house and take a quick breather. Suddenly, a loud crash from outside makes the four run outside. A hungry growl and viscous roar comes from behind them. Nick is sent flying and slams into a fence. He screams out in pain.

"TANK!" Coach yells.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Ellis repeats. They all start shooting the Tank with all they got.

"Molotov!" Rochelle warns, throwing it and setting the Tank on fire. It chases after the three and they keep running and shooting until the Tank falls over, dead.

"Nick!" Ellis cries out and runs over to Nick.

"_Shit._" Nick says holding his shoulder and leaning over in pain.

"Is it your arm?" Ellis asks desperately.

He nods. Ellis pulls Nick's suit coat off carefully and unbuttons his other shirt. Where a bruise already was from the recoil of his gun, Nick's shoulder is bloody and freshly bruised.

"The fence must've scratched you bad." Coach says, appearing behind Ellis.

Ellis takes the cloth from his back pocket and wraps up Nick's shoulder.

"I'll patch him up." Ellis offers, helping Nick up.

"Damn Tank made me get my shirt bloody. Shit stains." Nick complains.

Ellis smiles. Even when Nick is wounded, he's still the same Nick. The hick takes off his first-aid kit and wraps Nick's arm better. The conman tries to pull himself from the ground to sit up but winces and grabs his, now-bandaged, shoulder.

Ellis' eyes fill with worry as he helps Nick up and puts the conman's good arm around his shoulders. Nick's head dangles down in pain and exhaustion as he limps to the back stairs leading up to the plantation house with Ellis.

"You guys have gotta leave me here. I'm way too jacked up to hold you guys behind." Nick comments, sitting down on the stairs and leaning against the rail.

"No. We're not leaving you behind." Ro replies, rubbing Nick's good shoulder. A faded radio sound comes from the back of the garden.

"Did you hear that?" Coach asks.

"Yeah…" Ro says, "Cover me, Coach." Rochelle adds, jogging to the back of the yard and disappearing in the bushes. Coach follows.

"Ellis." A whimper comes from Nick.

Ellis' ears perk up, he looks at Nick and sits next to him.

"Yeah?" Ellis asks.

A long pause and a sniffle comes from the conman. Ellis never saw Nick cry. He hardly believed he _could_ cry.

"Please don't...don't leave me like my wife did." The conman squeaks out.

He wipes his nose with his hand and, even though Nick was looking down at his feet, Ellis could just tell their was sincerity in his eyes and voice.

The hick places his hand over the conman's.

"I promise I won't." The hick says, a thick Southern accent masking his words as usual.

Nick wouldn't look up, but from the sideway glance that Ellis had, he could detect a smile spread across the conman's face.

"The boats here!" Rochelle calls out. Ellis helps Nick through the mucky water and into the boat. Coach and Ro work together to shoot at the horde as they speed to the boat.

"Go go go!" Coach orders out as they all reach the boat and float away.

Nick and Ellis drop to their butts and relax on the boat.

"Finally." Ellis whispers, setting down his gun.

Coach leans over, his hands set on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Hopefully I don't have to shoot Virgil too." Nick says, trying to lighten the mood. Nick had shot the pilot earlier because he turned into a zombie.

Rochelle checks Nick's bandaged shoulder and gives him some pills.

"Just in case." She states.

The conman nods and places them in his pocket.

"I think I'm gonna get some sleep." Rochelle says, rubbing her eyes.

"Me too. How 'bout you guys?" Coach asks the two younger men.

"I'm fine." Nick says.

"Same." Ellis adds.

Coach shrugs as he follows Ro into the inside of the boat.

Ellis looks up at the red sky. The sun was setting and it had been such a long day. The only sound was the water being interfered with by the motor of the boat. No moans or groans of those undead bitches that haunted every survivor. Nick glances at Ellis. The hick's blue eyes reflected the sky, a smear of red, orange, and gold. The conman examines his suit. There was no point in trying to get the damn mud out. As the sky was quickly getting darker, the moon glowed brighter. Ellis stands up and yawns.

"Tired?" Nick asks the hick, yawning himself.

"Yeah, guessin' you are too." he replies. Nick nods in response. Ellis helps him up and they go inside the boat as well.


End file.
